seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cdswalkthrough
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Date D Hayate page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 19:38, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello Again! Hey, Wyv again! Glad to see you're settling down here after the unfortunate issues that occurred over on Ship of Fools. Just dropping by because I've noticed you may have gone a bit overboard here, and that there was something I overlooked and forgot to mention in my comment on Hayate's page back on Ship. Firstly, yes, I did say you have much more freedom to do as you please on this wiki, so you don't need to worry about the Straw Hat and Ace stuff. My biggest concern is that Hayate has a total of five different Devil Fruits under his control. Because we have to draw a line somewhere in order to keep this place from going absolutely nuts, we've agreed to prevent characters from possessing two or more Devil Fruits, and in the case of the character using the Yami Yami no Mi / Dark Dark Fruit, this rule is still in effect until we get a clearer idea of just how Blackbeard ate the Gura Gura no Mi / Tremor Tremor Fruit, aside from the whole "his body is darkness and can absorb Devil Fruit powers" explanation. Therefore, I must strongly ask you to keep Hayate's powers down to one Devil Fruit; altough he CAN still possess items that ate Devil Fruits too, and so in a way, he still has multiple fruit powers. Just that they're not all a part of his body, only one would be. Secondly, I would like to request you refrain from adding pages like "Devil Fruit," "Paramecia," "Marine" and so on. These are highly unnecessary for our wiki since we're focusing on our own fan created material. If necessary to point out these pages, then that's what links to One Piece Wiki are for. For example, I can simply do this to direct people to what a Devil Fruit is. In short, because we focus on our own work and not on what's already established on One Piece Wiki, I strongly suggest no longer making these types of pages on Sea of Fools. As the head admin on this wiki, I see no reason to keep them around and will be forced to delete them ASAP, regardless of the reasoning behind their creation. ...Oh, and before I forget again, please do not add the Paramecia category as we already have "Paramecia Devil Fruit" which suits the job just fine as is. Please do not edit this or any similar categories onto other user's pages again, as this can be considered vandalism, which is not acceptable wiki behavior. Aside from that, I apologize for the lengthy lecture here, albeit I felt I had to be sure everything was stated clearly and precisely. I also hope your stay here is a pleasant one and if there's anything you need help with, the Pirate Armada Council will do their best to support you. Until then, best of luck with Hayate and his adventures. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:44, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey i will remove the number of devil fruit Hayate have if you do not accept my explanation about hayate possess more devil fruit then remove to three if you do not accept three then two since Blackbeard had two devil fruit although how Blackbeard gain two devil fruit are unknown Hayate now have only four devil fruit now it was because one of it was stolen by his Adoptive Brother Drayden Hayate ate five devil fruit out of hunger and did not know the risk of eating two or more devil fruit he may have something with in him that allow him to wield more devil fruit and maybe the same for Blackbeard Cdswalkthrough (talk) 07:26, August 3, 2016 (UTC)CdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 07:26, August 3, 2016 (UTC) While I do appreciate that you're trying to explain your thought process to me here, I'm afraid I can't bend the rules on this matter. As I've said, under no circumstances is any user, be it you, me or anyone else, allowed to have a character with two or more Devil Fruit powers, including those with the Yami Yami no Mi. Blackbeard is our one and only exception until we learn more about why he's the only one who hasn't died because of eating two Devil Fruits. Until then, I must still strongly suggest you only keep one Devil Fruit for Hayate. If not, I'm afraid the administration team here may need to take action accordingly. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 16:13, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Can you make a exception for Hayate wielding two devil fruit if not then I remove it immediately when you responded he can be on same part as Blackbeard but differently and don,t delete it I just waiting for your responses until then I won,t do anything until then I will remove it when you reply for now I will remove the Okami Okami no mi and the Ryo Ryo no Mi Cdswalkthrough (talk) 18:39, August 3, 2016 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 18:39, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Sadly I can't make any exceptions for anyone, as I'm sure I must've said at least twice or so by now. So no, dehe cannot have more than one Devil Fruit. He also cannot be given the same treatment Blackbeard has on this wiki, meaning under no circumstances at all can Hayate or any character on this wiki possess two or more Devil Fruits at a time. Also, no need to worry about the page. For now, there's no need to delete it, so I'll be leaving it alone. However if issues continue to persist, I or the rest of the Pirate Armada Council, may be forced to edit the portions of Hayate's page(s) in order to make the character fit into the rules of the wiki. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 18:51, August 3, 2016 (UTC) What if he had a Devil Fruit that allow him wield two devil or mutiply devil Fruit is that acceptable althought i did reduce it to one I just asking Cdswalkthrough (talk) 19:02, August 3, 2016 (UTC)CdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 19:02, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much for keeping it down to one fruit for Hayate, it's very much appreciated. Also, I'm afraid that idea can't work either. No fruit in One Piece has been proven to be able to allow for additional fruits to be eaten, although one can argue the unique properties of the Yami Yami no Mi may allow for this, but I digress. As we have to keep the general feel for the setting intact on this wiki, we must follow the stated facts regarding how Devil Fruits work in One Piece. Everything else, such as making up new fruits or using fruits that have already appeared in the manga/anime/video games/etc. is fair game however. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 19:24, August 3, 2016 (UTC) How about the Fruit Call the Dore Dore no Mi allow the user to absorb two Devil Fruit or Kyu Kyu no Mi that allow to absorb an Large amount of energy in any form and Devil Fruit power and make the Devil Fruit power their own Cdswalkthrough (talk) 20:11, August 3, 2016 (UTC)CdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 20:11, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Nope, sorry, can't allow that to happen. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:22, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Oh come on one devil fruit with the same power can not exist at the same time right it not like any other character will have this kind of power You see their are certain Devil Fruit Power that I want Hayate to have such as Goro Goro no Mi Paramecia Logia allow him to control Lightning but can not be Intangible like a Logia type I just at least want Hayate to have that power beside the ochi ochi no mi Cdswalkthrough (talk) 20:32, August 3, 2016 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 20:32, August 3, 2016 (UTC) While you are right in that no two Devil Fruits with the same name and power can exist at the same time, this wiki can allow you to ignore the existence of certain characters with fruit powers if you desire that particular fruit. For example, pretend I wanted the Pika Pika no Mi / Glint Glint Fruit, but it was eaten by Kizaru in the manga/anime. One of the things I could do to get around this problem is to either remove Kizaru's existence in my own alternate universe and give his fruit to someone else I have created, or I could have Kizaru killed at some point and give the fruit to someone else. That way, we still abide by the "one Devil Fruit each" rule and can still have any power we want. In your case, it would mean taking away the Goro Goro no Mi from Enel and giving it to someone else, or creating a Paramecia fruit that has electric powers without allowing the user to become electricity; for example, the power of a Paramecia fruit could be "allows the user to generate and control electricity from their body." It'd be as simple as that, and considering it could be part of your own separate alternate universe, that means you can use this power even if someone else on the wiki came up with it first. I hope this helps you out somehow. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 12:30, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Plagarism warning As you've been told in the past, plagarism is something we take very seriously here. It's not acceptable to steal another person's work and pass it off as your own without asking them first. Despite our warnings it has become apparent that this is still ongoing, most notably the Kyu Kyu no Mi. Furthermore, the original writer of the copied text has come to us with complaints, making this considerably worse than just a breach of rules. Needless to say, you need to edit that page to remove the copied work imediately. Failing that, it will be deleted within seven days. Furthermore, due to past cases, this should be taken as a final warning. Further plagarism will not be tolerated, and will likely result in a ban. 13th madman (talk) 18:42, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Your Account and Pages, and Following Issues We Saw in Your Tobi Page Actually, on second thought and after we all talked it through, we realized you have been given a final warning by 13th madman a while back about this sort of problem and as such, if you plagiarized again, you would be banned. Also considering as I've stated before, how we already knew you have been doing this on multiple wikis long before coming to this one, and seeing as it seems you have no desire of stopping no matter how patient I am trying to be and keep everyone else on this wiki from gunning you down on the spot, I'm afraid I have no choice but to go for the ban anyway. I don't like doing this without talking it over with 13th first, as he was the one who issued out the warning last time and I'm not sure what he'd think of the circumstances now, but I feel I should ensure that when we give out a final warning, we mean it. Thievery of other people's works is not acceptable, and the act of doing so must be punished. Therefore, I have no choice but to ban you now. I'm sorry, but you had plenty of warnings beforehand and many opportunities to change your ways. I hate being the bad guy, but you've forced my hand here. May life treat you well, and so long. On a Sidenote: Due to the ban, I'm afraid we'll have to take down your pages too, of course. Standard banishment procedure. Again, sorry it had to come to this, but I gave you an opportunity to stop and you have shown no signs of taking me up on that offer. Therefore I had to do what I had to do for the sake of the wiki. Better luck elsewhere. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:40, December 9, 2016 (UTC)